My Roommate
by iluvkawaiiness
Summary: After the Uchiha Clan was murdered by Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor, had to move in with the Hyuuga Clan. Sasuke x Hinata
1. Chapter 1 Moving In

**A/N: Sasuhina! I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto

Summary: After the Uchiha Clan was murdered by Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor, had to move in with the Hyuuga Clan. Sasuke x Hinata

My Roommate Chapter 1: Moving In

"This is your new family." Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan's leader, introduced Sasuke Uchiha to me.

"I-I-I hope y-y-you enjoy it here" I stuttered raising my hand, waiting for a hand shake.

"I don't like people who stutter." the raven haired 5 year old said bluntly.

"I-I see. I'm sorry" I apologized.

"humph."

"Please, treat your new family with respect!" Hiashi, my father, said furiously.

"Your not my family!" Sasuke protested.

Hiashi raised his hand ready to slap the new family member. SLAP. Sasuke's eye's grew wide to see that I, Hinata Hyuuga, took the slap in his place.

"W-we need to treat our new f-f-family member with more l-love." I said tearing up a little.

I can't show any signs of weakness in front of my father or he'll just slap me again. I sucked up the tears back in.

"Go to your room! And you!" Hiashi previously shouted at me then pointed at Sasuke.

"You two will share a room! Now get out or my sight!" he ordered.

I took Sasuke's hand and lead him to m-_our _room. As we entered the room Sasuke immediately let go from my grasp.

"I don't like you. I will never like you." my new roommate said aggravated.

"You don't have to l-l-like me. J-j-just get along with me in front of m-my father." I replied.

"Fine I accept. Your father is scary." he agreed.

"Don't speak ill of my father! I-I-I know he's a-a bit scary b-b-but I l-love my f-f-father."

"I say what I like. Anyway, don't bother talking to me in school." he said while setting a sleeping bag onto the wooden floor.

"I w-will follow Sasuke-san wish in r-r-return from getting along w-w-with me i-in front of my father" I said laying another sleeping bag away from Sasuke's spot.

He said nothing and fell asleep. "Good night Sasuke-san" I whispered while turning off the lights.

**Okay! I finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Just to point out romance wouldn't be coming in for a while. Anyway, please excuse my grammar mistakes and, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 His Hatred

**A/N: I thank you all for reviewing, following, and the favorites! ^O^! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other chapter! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

My Roommate Chapter 2: His Hatred

About 7 years passed since Sasuke Uchiha moved in. His hatred grew more and more for his brother. I want to comfort Sasuke, and I want him to know what a family is but how can I if he is filled with so much hatred. We both don't really talk to each other except at family dinner. I sighed as I walked through the empty hallway of the Hyuuga mansion to get a glass of water. It was about 11:00 pm and Sasuke didn't come home yet. Lately he hasn't come home until about midnight but I didn't bother because he kept giving me death glares if I asked what happened. It did bother me of what he's up to. My father didn't really care as long as he doesn't eat at late hours. I stepped down the stairs and saw the raven haired Uchiha all bruised up and breathing heavily against the wall. I had to ask, I couldn't take it anymore.

"W-w-w-why are you hurt?" I asked worried.

"Leave me alone Hyuuga" he death glared me again.

"No! I'm going to help your wounds!" I shouted.

His eyes widened to much of surprise to see a shy and timid girl getting aggravated.

"Fine" he gave up and let me help him.

We both walked up the stairs leading to our room, silently.

I grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard and sat down next to the hurt Uchiha.

I reached my hand to some bandages and wrapped it around his arm.

He remained calm but something about him didn't seem calm, not on the outside but on the inside.

"Sasuke-san?"

He ignored me.

"Sasuke-san?" I asked again.

He snapped back to reality. "What" he replied coldly.

"Are y-y-you alright?"

"It's none of your business"

I sighed softly as I finished wrapping his wounds.

He quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom. And, I just went to my sleeping mattress and fell asleep.

**Finish! I will make the next chapter longer. I just couldn't think of what should happened next so I needed more time. I will update new chapters each week. That is my goal and I hope I stay faithful to that anyway thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Follow

**A/N: Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

My Roommate Chapter 3: Follow

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and, a glimmer of the sun shinning through the curtains onto my face. I slowly stood up , still dizzy from lack of sleep and, saw an unoccupied sleeping bag in the far corner of the room. I guess he left early to school again. He really doesn't want anyone know we live together under "crucial circumstances" according to him. I run through my daily morning routine like brushing my teeth, getting ready, etc. I grabbed my bag then walked out of the Hyuuga mansion or as Sasuke refers it to "prison". He really hates this place so much to the point he would run away. Actually he already attempted that but was scouted by ninjas to bring him back. Aside from that what is the thing with him coming home at late hours, wounded? This I really needed to find out. I'm not just going to let this slide.

~At School~

I heard the chit chattering between all the girls in my homeroom talking about Sasuke Uchiha. It was usually about "kyaaa he is so hot" or "He's my boyfriend! Stop dreaming!" or "He's so cool". But something unusual came from their mouths. "Hey did you here that Sasuke joined a gang? Isn't that so cool!" the pink haired girl squealed. "I know right! That's my Sasuke-kun!" the blonde pony tailed girl squealed back. "What do you mean YOUR Sasuke-kun! That's my Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno shouted angrily. "In your dreams big forehead!" the blonde pony tailed girl named Ino Yamanaka countered. Then the same old argument between his top two fan girls started again. I wanted to ask them what gang and what about Sasuke-san? But then they will probably start to get suspicious on my relationship between Sasuke and I when we don't even talk to each other in school. So I just went the hard way, follow Sasuke-san without being caught.

~After School~

The school bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. I also rushed out of classroom through the stampede. After I finally got out of the stampede I took a deep breath, trying to get some air . Then searched for Sasuke through the hallways. At that time, I found Sasuke being surrounded by fan girls. I kept thinking to myself how am I going to follow him without being caught? To find out he was using substitution jutsu. Now how am I going to find him? Maybe I'll just leave him be and wait for him to tell me. That's not going to work. I face palmed. I walked out of the school into the alley which leads to the Hyuuga mansion when I saw two guys fighting. One had yellow hair and the other had black hair. They look familiar I thought to myself. So I stepped a little closer and used byakugan. That's Sasuke and Naruto, and their fighting? After Sasuke won the fight by punching out Naruto. He silently walked away. This is my chance! I can finally follow him and see what he is doing! But, I can't leave Naruto-kun alone like that. I just can't bring myself to do that. So, I decided to follow Sasuke-san tomorrow because I know I'll probably lose track of him after trying to wake up Naruto. I shook Naruto -kun waiting for him to wake up. Still no response. I tried shaking him faster but still no response. I stood up and saw a garbage can from the right of me. Maybe this will work? I took a dirty old sock from the dumpster and put it by Naruto-kun nose hoping that the smell will wake him up. I know for sure I will wake up. His left eye twitched and he started sniffing the unknown smell. Then quickly opened his eyes and backed up away from the sock. I giggled at his reaction.

"Oh, Hi Hinata" he smiled.

"Hi Naruto-kun" I said casually.

"Did you see Sasuke around?" he asked.

"Yea. H-he l-l-left you here"

"That damn Sasuke!" he yelled to himself.

"M-m-may I ask w-why w-w-were you guys fighting"

"Just a gang thing" he laughed.

"W-w-w-what gang?"

"Oh, you probably never heard about it yet. Sasuke is in a gang called Avenger" Naruto started to explain. I listened.

"He believes this will help him get stronger and gain more hatred to kill." the blonde ninja stated.

"I'm trying to beat him because I promised that if I win a fight then he would have to drop the gang."

"Oh. C-c-can I help?" I offered Naruto a hand.

"You!? Why though?" he asked surprised.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'll try" he replied.

"Sasuke-san l-lives with us in the Hyuuga mansion b-b-because the Uchiha m-massacre caused him to go into a-a-adoption and we took him in"

"But why do you want to help a guy like him" he asked still confused.

"Because I want to show him what family is." I boldly stated.

**I tried to make the chapter longer. So how was it? Long enough? Thank you for reading! Also, please excuse my grammar and, spelling mistakes. Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 New Friend?

**Back! Sorry I'm just so busy with school work and stuff! Thank you for waiting! Now here it is!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto!

My Roommmate Chapter 4: New friend?

Previously on My Roommate

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'll try" he replied.

"Sasuke-san l-lives with us in the Hyuuga mansion b-b-because the Uchiha m-massacre caused him to go into a-a-adoption and we took him in"

"But why do you want to help a guy like him" he asked still confused.

"Because I want to show him what family is." I boldly stated.

The high school joker, Naruto, blinked a couple of times.

"Y-y-your serious!" he looked stunned.

"Y-yes" I replied nervously while looking away blushing.

"Yay! Let's work together for Sasuke's sake!" Naruto bear hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"N-n-naruto. L-l-let go. I can't br-e-aa-the" I said gasping for air.

"Oh heheh! I'm sorry" he immeadiatly let go and scratched his hair blushing.

"It's okay" _Yay! Let's work together for Sasuke's sake! _It sounds like we're parents or something.

I turned red as a tomato.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you okay? You're red. Do you have a fever?" the clueless boy placed his hand on

my head.

"No no no. I'm okay" I smiled stupidly.

"Well it's getting late. Want me to walk you home?" he offered.

I looked at my phone to check the time.

"You have a phone!? May I have you number so we can contact each other. You know for Sasuke."

"S-s-sure"

I told him my number as he dialed away.

New message!

From: xxxxxx

Hey, it's Naruto!

Sent at 5:37 p.m

"Hehe shall we go?" he rose his arm to the direction of my house.

I nodded.

"So your name is Hinata Hyuuga right?" he questioned walking with his hands behind his head.

I nodded.

"Your in my class?"

I nodded.

"You don't talk much."

I nodded.

"Don't worry! I won't bite! Maybe. I'm just kidding!" he sticked his tounge out playfully.

"Isn't this your house?" he pointed at a humogous mansion.

"Yes, t-t-thank you f-f-for taking me h-home" I bowed politely.

"No problem. Don't be so formal! Haha we're friends okay?" he grinned.

I smiled back. I waved goodbye as I opened the door to my home.

"Why did you come back late?" my father stood by the wall with his arms crossed.

"I was hanging out with a friend, father." my smile faded away.

"Come back home on time! Do I make that clear to you!?" he said feircly.

"Y-y-yes father." He stomped closely to me and slapped me across the face.

"What did I tell you before! Don't stutter! You're suppose to be modest!" he yelled.

"Yes father!" I spoke louder with tears rolling down my face.

"Wipe those tears off your face! Your not suppose to show weakness in the Hyuuga family! Your a

disgrace! Get out of my sight!" he pointed to my room.

I walked up to my room while sucking up my tears. Don't show weakness I kept repeating it to myself.

I looked at the empty room with two sleeping bags. One on the left side and the other on the right. I

sighed. I dropped my school bag to the floor and took out my homework. Hours passed by and I finally

finished. I headed to the shower after. I turned on the shower as I took off my jacket etc. I wrinced my

body through the cold water. I grabbed the shampoo and massaged my hair with tresemee brand

shampoo. I closed my eyes and thought of what happened today. I'm glad I met Naruto-kun. We both

want to help Sasuke-san know what family is. I finished showering and put on a plain white t-shirt

and blue sleeping shorts. I wrapped the towel around my hair then I heard my phone ring.

New message!

From: Naruto

Good night! I see you tomorrow at school!

Sent at 9:07 p.m

I smiled and replied.

To: Naruto

Good night! :)

Sent at 9:08 p.m

**Phew! Finished with chapter 4? yea I think so! Haha! Well thank you for reading! I'm starting to try to make my chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed! Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Avenger

**I'm sorry haha! I realized I made a mistake in the other chapter. They are in middle-school not high school. So when I put "high-school joker" I meant "middle-school joker". I just wanted to point that out. . I hope it doesn't confuse you. They are only 12. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto!**

My Roommate: Chapter 5 Avenger

New message!

From: Naruto

Good night! I see you tomorrow at school!

Sent at 9:07 p.m

I smiled and replied.

To: Naruto

Good night! :)

Sent at 9:08 p.m

~Next Day at School~

"Hinata!" I heard my name being yelled across the hallway. I turned to see a spikey blonde boy stumblingly through the crowd.

"Phew!" he wiped the sweat of his tanned face.

"Yesterday after I dropped you off, I found out one of the Avenger hangouts"

"W-w-where?" I questioned.

"At the Forest of Death " he responded.

"Good job." I complimented.

"Heheheh no problem." he blushed.

"After s-school w-w-we should meet up by t-the park."

"Okay, see you then!" he shouted as he jumped happily to his friends.

"Are you and Naruto going out?" a random girl asked from behind.

I turned around and it was my fellow classmate, Tenten.

"N-n-n-n-o" I flustered waving my hands, panicking.

"haha! You're so cute. I was playing with you. My name is Tenten by the way. It's nice to meet you" the brown haired girl smiled.

"I-i-it's nice to meet you, too" I returned the smile.

"Do you like Naruto?" she asked straight fowardly.

"Ehhhh!" I yelled in suprise.

"It's okay I'll keep it a secret!" she winked.

"B-b-but"

RIIINNNNGGGG

"Hey I'll see you later!" she ran to her next class.

While walking to class I thought about what Tenten said. To be honest I haven't really thought about having feelings for anyone. I have admired Naruto but I only thought of him as a friend or a role-model. I haven't liked someone more than a friend.

~After School, at the park~

"Hinata-chan!"

"H-hi Naruto." I greeted.

"How was school?"

"It was fun."

"Umm I haven't eaten all day and I wanted to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Can we go?" he rubbed his belly.

"S-sure" I answered

~At Ichiraku Ramen~

"Two bowls of Ramen!" Naruto ordered.

"Coming up!"

Two filled to the top bowls filled with noodles, fish cake, spam, charsiu set front of two of us.

"Itadakimasu!" he yelled as he slurped away.

"Itadakimasu" I quietly said and ate.

"That was delicious! Thank you gramps!" he said as he burped.

"T-t-thank you."

"Is this you girlfriend?" the ichiraku ramen chef asked.

"We're on a secret mission!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh I see. So I guess you guys are on break?"

"Yeah!" the energetic blonde answered. "Lets continue our mission Hinata!"

We both walked out and headed to Forest of Death.

"We finally arrived. It's not too long from here" he whispered.

I heard voices ahead then we saw them. Naruto quickly grabbed me and hid behind a tree. He covered my mouth luckily because I was surprised that he did and I was about to squeak. I could feel Naruto's breath on my pale skin. His breath smells like Ichiraku Ramen. My heart started to thump rapidly but I don't know why. I finally peaked from the tree to see what they were doing.

"Sasuke if you want more power of hatred you must kill the Hyuuga clan."

"Tch they are not even worth killing. They're all weak beings." Sasuke replied.

"Listen" the green haired man replied.

"And if I disagree?"

"Then say goodbye to helping you get stronger."

"Why the Hyuuga clan?" he curiously asked.

"because they hold something precious. A jewel that is worth a lot of money."

"My mothers Jewel!" I accidentally yelled.

"Shit!" Naruto spitted and held a kunai in front of him for protection.

"Why are you here Naruto and.." Sasuke looked behind Naruto to see a blue haired girl.

"Hinata!?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Kill them" the green haired man ordered.

"Tsk!" Sasuke leaped fast to Naruto. Naruto blocked his attack and counter-attacked by punching him.

Sasuke dodged the attack and kicked Naruto in the guts.

"Ugh!" Naruto spitted and used multi-shadow clone jutsu. Sasuke dodged all of the attacks and headed for the real Naruto with a kunai knife in his hand. I moved my body in front of Naruto with my arms open wide and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the attack. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Out of the way Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke! Kill her!"

Sasuke POV

"Get out of my way Hinata!" I yelled.

"N-no! Naruto is my friend! The first friend I ever made! I will die to protect him!" she timidly yelled.

Hinata started to blur. Her image started to change into my m-m-mother. Why am I seeing my mom. I rubbed my eyes and saw Hinata again.

Hinata POV

There was a long pause. "I said kill her!" Sasuke's partner yelled.

"I-I can't" the raven haired boy said in defeat.

"If you won't I will!" the green haired ninja dashed to me. I closed my eyes to know what was my outcome, death. Few seconds past and I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke fighting his partner?

Sasuke found an opening spot and stabbed him. He was losing blood and Sasuke just stared.

"Y-you lack h-h-hatred" was the last words that came out of his mouth.

"Sasuke I knew you we're good!" Naruto yelled hugging him.

"Get off me dobe!" he pushed him off.

"Still the same Sasuke-teme" he pouted.

I started to tear up.

"Ehhh it's all okay now Hinata!" Naruto started to panic while trying to comfort me.

Sasuke just stood there saying nothing.

"A-a-are you okay S-sa-sasuke-san?" I asked worried.

"Leave me alone." he glared and poofed.

"That Sasuke-teme! No worries Hinata we will break through that shell of his!" he shouted, determined.

All I could think of is that strange look that Sasuke gave me when he was ordered to kill me.

**This is the longest chapter I ever made! I don't really write action stuff so bear with me if it kind of sucked. I hope you enjoyed! Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes! Please review! **


End file.
